


Dear, Satan {Suniladd}

by cvibe_writes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: suniladd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvibe_writes/pseuds/cvibe_writes
Summary: Sequel to Turn Off The Lights





	Dear, Satan {Suniladd}

A giggle, the last thing you'd expect from the lips of the infamous devil, but that's what left her lips as she read through one of the numerous letters she had gotten.

It was almost Christmas time, and that meant that little girls and boys, both physically and heart were writing letters to the jolly fat man. But like every year, an influx of letter never make it to the pole, because the envelope is signed with her name. S A T A N.

"Sammy, Sammy what is all of this?" a head of bleached blond hair appeared over the stack of letters.

Satan chuckled again, "Love letters." she deadpanned, tossing the one she was currently reading to the side as Craig made it standing in front of her.

Craig rolled his eyes, "Very funny, now seriously, what is all of this?" 

"It's almost Christmas, Craig. There are a lot of kids in this big planet who mis-spell the jolly fat man's name and it all goes to me, in Hell. I just asked Sophire to have it sent up to me," she replied, opening another letter.

Craig chuckled, sitting down in front of her, "Do you want a hand with these then?"

Suni nodded eagerly, "Yes, it takes me literal weeks to get through all of these letters normally."

"Don't your demons help you?" There was still a lot of things that Craig didn't understand about her home, but she was okay with that, he was understandably a human and very much alive.

"No. They're all busy with their respective duties, whether it be humans or the mundane, demons aren't just chilling out in Hell," Suni's eyes lit up with excitement, "Awe, little Delaney wants a kitten for Christmas."

Craig smiled, wondering how someone so cute could also be the Devil, "Okay, so do you like, actually get gifts to the children?"

"Of course. I may be the devil, but I am no monster, I don't want these kids dreams to be crushed because they read and write Santa's name wrong," Suni snapped, her eyes blazing orange.

Craig put his hands up, dropping the half-opened letter, "Sorry. I was just curious," he stammered.

"Don't apologise, I should be apologising. I just hate how people stereotype me as a bad person. I am not, I do nice things, I'm a fallen angel, not a demon," Suni replied after a few deep breaths.

"Wait. You're a fallen angel?" Craig's eyes filled with wonder, like a child in front of a candy shop.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. I was actually the first angel to be cast from heaven to earth and then cursed to the depths of the underworld." Suni didn't like thinking about her last, it made her hate still not knowing her name.

"Explain."

Suni sighed, shaking her head, "When the man in the sky who calls himself God created Adam, he handpicked a group of angels, all-female to be his suitors. We were put through a series of tests and I won in the end. I was sent to Eden with Adam but he was a jerk. So I ate, as Eve did from the tree of knowledge and was cast to hell by god. He regrets his decision every day since I was basically the best angel he had up there.  
I often get letters from Gaia, his wife asking me to come back because her husband is an idiot, but I refuse. Now, onto the rest of their letters." she started picking at the seal of an envelope.

"Gaia as in mother earth?"

"Yes Craig, my literal mother. Now please make sure you're writing down what the children want." Suni knew she had explained it a million times, but Craig had a horrible memory, so he always asked the same questions.

"That's so cool, like is she nice, I'm not exactly religious but I believe in her."

"Yes, she is kind and considerate. She always puts humanity before the immortal, unlike her husband. If she believes you lot have gone too far she will let you all know," she giggled at a small drawing of a toy car in the letter she was reading

"She sends natural disasters when we've gone too far right?" Craig scribbled down _Play Station_ on his letter list.

"No, well yes and no. She sends fires and floods. Not anything else, that's all god. He's got a lot of issues. Anyway enough about my creators. More about Christmas presents." Suni thought back to watching her mother admire the planet she that was to be her own downfall.

After five minutes of silenes. A question popped into Craig's head,  
"Do you have a sleigh?"

"No, I have little demon children who deliver the presents- of course, I have a sleigh. Granted its pulled by fire horses and not reindeer." Suni replied, placing a letter down calmly.

"Cool, would I be able to see it?" he really wanted to see these fire horses she mentioned, they sounded cool.

"No. Humans can not see fire horses and my sleigh doesn't appear to the human eyes, as most demon transport doesnr," Suni explained, glancing over to see Craig frown.

"Is that why we think you guys can fly?"

Suni let out a sigh, "No. Some of us can fly, some of us still have our wings, " subconsciously rubbed her shoulder, "Some of us don't so we fly on fire horses."

"What are fire horses exactly? Are they like what we call unicorns?"

"I guess. I mean they're pretty similar." _not at all similar, but how would you explain that to a human?_

"Cool! Hellish unicorns sound way cooler than a boring old white horse with cones on their heads." Craig said, scribbling _All Sims 4_ content down before placing the letter to the side.

"I guess fire horses are pretty cool. Their manes are flames and they're kind of composed of molten lava and the skeletons of dead horses." _to put them simply._

"I definitely want to go to hell when I die," Craig said, standing up and stretching his arms up.

Suni's blood ran cold, knowing the truth, being the best angel there was in heaven had its perks.

"But before that happens, I'm going to get us some drinks." he rushed out of the room.

Suni's face fell, "Craig, you're not going to hell when you die." she whispered to herself, starting out the small window in her room.

_I have chains and you've got wings._


End file.
